fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chip Skylark
Chip Skylark the Third, usually called Chip Skylark is a famous singing sensation and he is one of Timmy Turner's friends. Character He first appeared in "Boys in the Band", were he was performing a live show on the same day as Timmy's birthday, Timmy was furious at the singer because his concert had distracted his parents from his birthday so to get revenge he wished that something bad would happen to Chip, this resulted in Chip being trapped in Vicky's clutches (also a Chip Skylark fan) who was planning to marry him by force and chained him up in Timmy's room, during this time Timmy came in to gloat in his face and revealed the reason he disliked him was because his concert was affecting his birthday Chip then revealed that it was also his birthday so he knew how he felt so to apologize he gave Timmy a Crash Nebula action figure, after this they became good friends and worked together to escape Vicky and get to the concert and in the end they even got to make fun of Vicky on national television with his new song icky vicky. Ever since he and Timmy have been good friends. It is revealed in The Good Old Days, that his full name is "Chip Skylark the Third." A few other scattered facts about Chip: The sound of a flushing toilet calms him down, disappointed fans cause his teeth to turn yellow, his teeth are amazingly white, and is greatly admired by the tooth fairy. In the episode "Chip Off the Old Chip" he lost his career after messing up the national anthem at bankee stadium due to Timmy's wish to switch voices. He becomes a delivery boy for poorly sung pizza and gets his career back when Timmy switches their voices and they sing. He is often featured on Teeth TV, hosted by Brad Cuspidor. Appearances *Boys in the Band *Shiny Teeth *Chip Off the Old Chip *Future Lost *Mind Over Magic Songs Chip Skylark has performed three songs so far, below is a list of the songs. *"Icky Vicky" in Boys in the Band *"My Shiny Teeth and Me" in Shiny Teeth *"You Got to Find Your Voice" in Chip Off the Old Chip *"Happy Birthday Timmy" in Birthday bashed Trivia *In "Timmy TV" it is revealed that he gets his daily exercise by being chased by fans. *During Chip Skylark's appearance at the end of "'Birthday Bashed'", he was singing a birthday song for Timmy. It's still questionable how in the world the fairies could allow Chip Skylark to be there if Cosmo had trouble getting Britney Britney to appear during "'Cosmo Con'". *In a way, minus his small beard, he appears to be an adult version of Danny Fenton, the protagonist of Danny Phantom, another series Butch was apart of. Fan Works Gallery Chip Skylark.png PortalMyShinyTeeth.png Birthday_Bashed!120.jpg Character Episode pose comparison.png|Character pose by episode EFFABA48-05B4-4D12-8C11-41A5D0F1FF72.jpeg|Chip Skylarks Shiny Teeth Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-fanon Category:Real Category:famous Category:Celebrities Category:Non-Fanon Category:Male Category:Adults